


Of Hallowed Love

by herdustisverypretty



Series: KnB Skyrim AU [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Companion Aomine, Kagami is the Dragonborn and Kise is his fire mage follower, M/M, Rakuzan members are members of the Volkihar court, Sad Akashi :((((((((, author being a slut for shy and blushy Kuroko, back at it again with the skyrim au, light Violence, mention of Kagami/Kise, mention of Mayuzumi/Mibuchi, mention of Nebuya/Hayama, priest of Kynareth Kuroko, return of Seranakashi, vampire Akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: When Dragonborn Kagami asks Kuroko the healer to accompany him into a vampire-filled dungeon, he's more than a little surprised. He can't fight, all he's good at is healing, and the thought of vampires isn't very appealing either. So of course he somehow ends up agreeing to go.But what they find is quite unexpected: a mysterious, red-headed vampire who's been locked in the crypt for over four thousand years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> REMEMBER THAT TIME I WROTE A KAGAKISE SKYRIM AU? YEAH? WELL I WROTE MORE. 
> 
> My friend has been begging me to write more half-giant Murasakibara/Companion Himuro, and I have terribly been neglecting it because I've been writing this instead. AKAKURO IS MY OTP OK PLS FORGIVE ME HARMONY OTL
> 
> So you don't need to have read the Kagakise story, but it might help if you do. [You can find it here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8280557)
> 
> I've diverged a bit from that story though, so they're not totally in line with each other. In that story Aomine and Kuroko were meant to be together. WELL THAT IDEA WENT OUT THE WINDOW. Sorry Aomine, but Akashi wins. *pats head* 
> 
> So this story is basically just the Dawnguard questline but with Akakuro lmao. *is totally unoriginal* I just really love Seranakashi ok? 
> 
> Part 2 will be coming-- eventually .^.
> 
> Shoutout to Harmony for being understanding and even giving me the story title. Love uuuu.

Kuroko had been a little hesitant when Kagami and his companion, Kise, asked him to join them on a dungeon delving adventure. He wasn’t particularly talented at fighting, be it with weapons or magic, in fact he could barely even cast a Candlelight spell. The only talent he had seemed to be with restoration magic, and not even all kinds of restoration magic; he couldn’t cast turn undead spells, and he struggled with the one offensive divine spell he knew. Sometimes Izuki over from the Hall of the Dead asked him for help if the skeletons ever felt like going for a walk, but Kuroko was pretty useless with that. Really all he was good at was healing. He didn’t mind most of the time, he liked healing people, and he was usually quite content to stay within the city walls (and out of the Hall of the Dead).

So when Kagami and Kise approached him to ask for help with a vampire crypt, he’d been very unsure. He could heal scratches and bites from vampires, provided the disease was in its early stages, so that wasn’t the concern. The concern was that A) Aomine would probably kill him for going, his Companion friend being incredibly protective of him, and B) he really didn’t have any way of defending himself. But Kagami was the Dragonborn, and Kise seemed a capable mage, so he was sure it would be fine. So long as there weren’t _too_ many vampires. Undead honestly kind of scared Kuroko. Just a bit.

He packed a satchel of supplies after clearing things with the head priest, Kiyoshi. Some preserved food, as well as a water skin and plenty of potions. He wasn’t sure how much healing his adventurer companions would need, but he figured he should be prepared for anything. He didn’t have a horse as well, he seldom left Whiterun, so Kise said they would ride together, as Kuroko was so small and light that it wouldn’t be a problem for the horse to carry the both of them. Kuroko only informed Aomine that he was going on this trip the morning they were meant to leave.

“What!? Tetsu, you can’t be serious,” the Companion said.

“I’m very serious.”

“You can’t even cast the most basic turn undead spell, and that’s nowhere near powerful enough for the weakest vampire!”

Kuroko frowned. “I’ll be fine. I’m not going alone. And the vampires probably won’t even notice me.”

Aomine sighed, shaking his head. “Then at least take something to ward off diseases.”

“I’m a healer, even if I got bitten, I could heal myself easily,” Kuroko reminded him.

“Just do it, okay, Tetsu? For me.”

Kuroko stared at his friend for a moment before nodding. “Okay, I will. For you.”

Aomine smiled. “You’re nuts. Is this because Kagami is the Dragonborn? You don’t have the hots for him or anything, right?”

“Of course not. Besides, he’s quite taken anyway.”

“Right. The ditzy blonde.”

“That’s not very nice.”

Aomine snorted. “He’s a _cute_ ditzy blonde. That better?” He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of gold coins. “Take these and buy yourself something that protects again disease. If you become a vampire, you probably won’t be allowed to go in the temple anymore.”

“I’m not becoming a vampire, calm down. But fine, if it’ll make you happy.”

“You better come back. We need you to heal our precious recruits.”

Kuroko smiled, knowing that was Aomine’s way of telling him to be careful. “Of course, Aomine-kun. You’ll see me in a few days.”

The journey took two full days, but finally they reached the entrance of the cave that Kagami was looking for. They’d walked up a steep mountain, having to leave the horses at the bottom. Kuroko was exhausted by the time they reached the entrance.

“You okay, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked in concern.

“I’m fine,” Kuroko insisted. “Let’s just go in.”

Kagami stepped up to him and held up his crossbow. “You know how to use one of these?”

“Er, no. I’m not trained in weapons of any sort.”

“Hm. Damn. Well, just keep back when we fight them. You’re here to heal us, not to get killed.”

“Agreed. I will stay out of the way,” Kuroko said with a nod of his head.

They headed inside, keeping low to the ground and moving slowly. They couldn’t use torches as they’d be spotted, and it was incredibly dark. Kuroko kept close behind Kise so he wouldn’t get lost in the never-ending shadows. They came into a large cavern, and Kagami held up a hand to signal to wait. Kuroko spotted two humanoid figures off in the distance. Vampires. There was also a terrifying looking black dog that was prowling around, though it looked hardly much like a dog, more like a dog’s _corpse_. Kuroko could see unmoving bodies on the floor by its feet. He knew they were dead.

“Kise, ready your magic,” Kagami whispered.

“Gotcha!”

Kuroko waited in the narrow passageway they’d entered from as his two companions crept further in. Kagami held up his crossbow and aimed at one of the vampires, sending the bolt hurtling through the air. It struck the vampire, the creature falling dead with a final shriek. The second vampire hissed and started searching for them, giving an alert to the horrible dog to join in.

“Firebolt. Try the dog first,” Kagami instructed.

Kise nodded and held his hands up, and he shot a bright ball of flames directly into the dog’s face. It howled, then started running at them. The vampire followed after, moving at an inhuman speed. Kagami shot another crossbow bolt at the vampire while Kise used another fire spell on the dog. They both dropped dead inches away from the group of adventurers.

“Everyone okay?” Kagami asked.

“Yep! Not a scratch,” Kise said happily.

Kuroko realised he was shaking a little, sweat having formed on his face. “Yes, I’m okay,” he said stiffly.

“Have you seen much combat before?” Kagami asked him, looking a little concerned.

“Sort of. I deal with a lot of injuries, but I haven’t witnessed a particularly large amount of death in a battle. I deal with the aftershocks mostly,” Kuroko answered.

“It’s intense, isn’t it?” Kise said, smiling in sympathy. “Just keep back and keep quiet, you’ll be fine. We won’t let anything happen to you.” He winked, and Kuroko smiled, feeling reassured.

They continued through the dungeon, creeping quietly to engage in surprise attacks against the vampires. The supernatural creatures never noticed Kuroko, and he was quite glad for his lack of presence right now. This was a little more stressful than he’d thought it would be.

After a blood-freezing fight with a master vampire and a giant spider at the same time, which had even Kise cowering, they continued into a crypt, a large part of the dungeon that had strange architecture.

“Have you ever seen buildings like this?” Kise asked in a hushed voice.

“No, never,” Kagami answered. “This place definitely wasn’t built by Skyrim natives.”

They went down the stairs, Kagami, being a gentleman, holding onto both Kise and Kuroko so they didn’t trip in the darkness.

“If only I knew a night eye spell,” Kise said.

“You could become a vampire,” Kagami said dryly.

“Only if you let me bite you,” Kise giggled.

“Hell no, you can bite yourself,” Kagami said.

“Kinky!”

“Please stop,” Kuroko said in a tired voice.

“Sorry, Kurokocchi,” Kise said sheepishly. “We’ll behave.”

They stepped onto a large platform above the water filling the lower parts of the cavern, with stone pillars and arches in that strange architecture style. There was a pedestal with a button in the middle.

“Hm, well I guess we press it?” Kagami suggested.

“You do it,” Kise said, eyeing the button nervously.

“Baby,” Kagami teased.

“Hmph!”

Kagami pressed the button, and Kuroko heard a metallic sound pierce the air as a giant spike shot out from the button to stab through Kagami’s hand.

“Kagamicchi!” Kise cried, rushing over to him.

Kuroko hurried over as well, picking up Kagami’s wrist to inspect the wound. There was quite a gaping hole right through his palm, blooding rushing out to splatter over the floor. Kuroko immediately summoned his magic to send healing waves over the injury, and Kagami sighed in relief as his body repaired itself.

“Uhhh, guys?” Kise said.

Kuroko looked up to see Kise pointing at a rather large stone monolith that had definitely not been there before.

“It must have popped up when I pressed that button,” Kagami said, his voice strained from lingering pain. He winced, flexing his now healed over hand. “Thanks, Kuroko. Knew you’d be helpful here.”

“Should we open it?” Kise asked, looking around the monolith.

“I guess? It has to be something,” Kagami nodded.

He walked up to the flat front and touched it, and suddenly the front wall was sliding down, the sound of stone on stone grinding loudly and echoing in the cavern. Kuroko peered around Kagami to see that as the stone door moved, there was a person inside the monolith. Kuroko’s eyes widened. The person was a smallish human male, maybe a little taller than himself, with bright, rose red hair. His face was ethereally beautiful, Kuroko was kind of mesmerized. The mysterious man’s eyes blinked open, a honey golden colour that seemed to glow in the dim light, and he gasped and collapsed onto the floor. He carefully stood up, dusting himself off and taking a deep breath.

“Who are you? Who sent you here?” he asked, eyeing the group cautiously. His voice was as beautiful as the rest of him.

“Uhh, the Dawnguard,” Kagami said.

“The Dawnguard? This is some sort of faction, then. I haven’t heard of them. I don’t suppose they’re of my kind?”

Kagami blinked. “Are you a-?”

“Vampire, yes. And you are not, I see.”

Kuroko felt a little nervous. He could see the sharp fangs in the vampire’s mouth, and he tried his best not to shrink back in fear. Kise seemed to be having the same problem.

“The Dawnguard would want me to kill you,” Kagami said.

The vampire raised a brow. “Not fond of vampires, are they?”

“Is that an Elder Scroll?”

Kuroko had noticed that too, the large scroll attached to the vampire’s back. Kuroko had only read about the Elder Scrolls. That this vampire actually had one _with_ him…

“Yes, it is, and it’s mine.”

“Why do you have an Elder Scroll?”

The vampire smiled charmingly. “I’d rather not get into that, if you don’t mind. I’m not sure I can trust you.”

“How long were you in there? This place seems pretty old.”

“Hm, hard to say. Who is Skyrim’s High King?”

“That’s actually a matter of debate,” Kagami said with a sigh.

“Ah wonderful. Good to know the world didn’t get boring while I was gone. Who are the contenders?”

“The Empire backs the old king’s wife, but the leader of one of the other holds has started a rebellion for the throne.”

“The Empire? What Empire?”

Kuroko’s mouth fell open a little. This vampire couldn’t possibly be suggesting…?

“The Empire… from Cyrodiil…” Kagami said slowly.

“Cyrodiil created themselves an empire? Interesting. When did that happen?”

“Uhhh… Like four thousand years ago…”

“Well, I’ve been trapped in here for quite a while then. Definitely longer than I planned.” The vampire pursed his lips. “If you wouldn’t mind, could you take me to my home? I’m not sure I could find the way there myself.”

“Where do you need to go?” Kagami asked.

“An island west of Solitude; my family’s castle. It’s not the most inviting place, but hopefully I’ll be safe there. Depending on who’s around…”

Kagami narrowed his eyes. “What does _that_ mean?”

“My parents are… at odds. Let’s just say it’ll be better if my mother is there.” The vampire gave a glance over the group. “By the way, my name is Akashi Seijuurou.”

“I’m Kagami Taiga, this is Kise Ryouta, and Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kagami introduced his companions.

Kuroko noticed Akashi’s gaze lingering on him for a few moments.

“Nice to meet you all. Now, let’s get out of here. I can’t wait to breathe the fresh air again.”

“So… you breathe?” Kise asked as they started walking. “I thought vampires were dead?”

Akashi smiled. “Sort of. We’re undead, we’re partially dead and partially alive. It’s complicated.” He looked at Kuroko again. “You’re a healer, yes? Can you heal undead?”

Kuroko blinked. How had Akashi known he was a healer? “Um, no, I can’t, I’m sorry. I’ve never needed to before.”

“That’s fine, I can heal myself, I was just wondering.”

Kuroko wasn’t sure why, but he felt immensely disappointed. He felt like he was letting this vampire man down. Why was that even a problem though? They just met him, they had no ties to him. Kuroko felt a little weird. He couldn’t wait to get outside as well.

They continued over a small bridge, approaching the next door. Suddenly one of the stone gargoyles that sat in front of them burst out of its shell, roaring loudly and sending a spike of fear through Kuroko. Akashi pushed Kuroko behind him, then leapt forward, raising his hand and casting some sort of blood spell on the gargoyle. Red magic flowed from his hand, enveloping the gargoyle, and suddenly it was dropping dead.

“You’re useful in a fight,” Kagami commented, sheathing his sword again.

Akashi smiled. “Of course. I didn’t make it this far without being talented.”

Kuroko was still standing still, shocked after what just happened. Akashi had… protected him? That’s what it seemed like. Or perhaps Kuroko had just been in the way… He wasn’t sure.

They continued through the crypt, coming across some draugr. Once again Akashi stepped in front of Kuroko to attack them. Kuroko felt kind of woozy.

“You all right, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked, his voice laced with concern.

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you,” Kuroko nodded.

Akashi was staring at him again. Kuroko ignored it. Or he tried to at least.

Finally, they came to an exit, the door leading out of a cave and into the snow. Kuroko took a deep breath of the crisp, cold air, feeling relieved. He wasn’t a fan of dungeons at all.

“Ahh, much better,” Akashi said. Kuroko glanced over at him to see his eyes were closed and he was smiling blissfully. “Too bad it’s so sunny.” He picked up the hood he was wearing and draped it over his head. “So, to Solitude?”

* * *

 

Well this leg of the trip hadn’t been planned at all. Kagami and Kise didn’t want to send Kuroko back to Whiterun on his own, especially since they only had the two horses, so they decided to bring him with them to Akashi’s home. Kuroko stared at the vampire the whole time that they travelled. He’d summoned a skeletal, purple flaming horse to ride, much to Kagami’s horror (and Kise’s excitement). Every now and then he’d glance at Kuroko, and Kuroko would look away in embarrassment. One time he actually heard Akashi chuckle softly in response to Kuroko’s embarrassing antics, and his heart just about stopped beating.

After another full day, they reached the small jetty that looked towards Akashi’s home island. Kuroko was very glad he’d brought a fur cloak; it was _freezing_ in this part of Skyrim.

“Don’t you get cold?” Kise asked the vampire, his teeth chattering slightly.

“No,” Akashi replied. Kuroko wasn’t certain, but he thought he detected a hint of sadness.

They piled into the small boat, leaving the horses behind, and started rowing across the icy water.

“Make sure you don’t fall in, Kuroko-kun,” Akashi said. “It’ll take more than restoration magic to help you if that happens.”

Kuroko was blushing, but that was likely from the cold weather, not Akashi’s words. Of course.

Upon reaching the island, Akashi sighed. “Home sweet castle,” he murmured.

“This place is massive,” Kagami said to him.

“Well spotted,” Akashi replied with a smile.

“Why didn’t you tell us it was this huge?”

“Perhaps I wanted you to form your own opinion of me, rather than judge me from my home. Anyway, before we go in there…” Akashi stepped in front of the group and turned to face them. “I’m going to go my own way for a bit once we get inside. I know your Dawnguard friends would want you to kill everything in there; I’m hoping you have more self-control than that.”

“Relax, I can chill,” Kagami reassured him.

“Good. I also wanted to thank you for getting me this far.”

“Yeah, not a problem, this is scouting for us too, I guess.”

Akashi nodded. “Let’s go then.”

Kagami and Kise started walking up to the castle, the pair huddling together for warmth. Akashi hung back a bit, waiting for Kuroko.

“So, this is your home?” Kuroko said, cursing himself internally for his awkward attempt at smalltalk.

“Yes. Kuroko-kun…” Akashi said softly, “I was wondering…”

“Yes?”

“If you’d perhaps like to stay with me.”

Kuroko blinked at him, halting his walking for a moment. “What?”

Akashi smiled. “Sorry, that was quite the thing to drop on you. I’m asking if you’ll perhaps stay with me after Kagami and Kise leave.”

“O-Oh, why me?”

“You’re interesting. I’m intrigued by you. I’d like to get to know you better.”

“R-Right. Um…”

“You don’t have to accept, I’ll understand if you don’t want to,” Akashi said, starting to walk up the bridge again.

“Akashi-kun!” Kuroko called to him, hurrying to catch up. “Wait, I- um… I’ll stay with you.”

Akashi smiled, his eyes widening a little in surprise. “That’s good to hear. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the other vampires of the court. You’ll be safe with me. And you can leave at any time if you feel uncomfortable. I’ll make sure you get out safely.”

“Th-Thank you,” Kuroko mumbled.

He was a little frightened, but he really liked Akashi, despite having only known him for a short while. He seemed so… gentle. Nothing like what Kuroko had heard of vampires before. He hoped he wasn’t walking into a giant trap…

They went inside, Akashi keeping Kuroko close to him. Kuroko was thankful for that, as there were vampires staring at them as they descended the stairs, looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

“Ah, my long-lost son returns.” The vampire who had spoken was standing in the middle of the court, eyeing them curiously.

“Hello, father,” Akashi said politely.

Kuroko held onto Akashi’s sleeve a little tighter.

“I see you have my scroll,” Akashi’s father commented.

“After all this time, that’s all you have to say?” Akashi asked quietly.

“Of course I’m happy to see you, Seijuurou. Now tell me, who are these strangers you’ve brought here?”

“These are my saviours. The ones who freed me,” Akashi said.

His father looked at Kagami. “For my son’s safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me your name.”

“Kagami… This is Kise and Kuroko… What’s _your_ name?”

“My name is Masaomi. By now, my son will have told you what we are.”

“You’re vampires,” Kagami stated.

“Correct, but not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in all of Skyrim.”

“Right… So, what happens now?”

As Kuroko was clinging to Akashi, he noticed Kise also clinging to Kagami, keeping his eyes downturned. He was also shaking a little.

“You have done me a service, and you must now be rewarded. There is but one gift I can offer that is equal to my son’s life and the Elder Scroll. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among lambs. You will have limitless power, and you will never fear death again.”

“What about my partner? And what if I refuse your gift?” Kagami asked.

Masaomi looked unsurprised, his face remaining blank. “If you refuse, I will banish you from this castle, but you will be unharmed. If you accept, I can either turn your friend as well or leave him. Make your choice.”

“K-Kagamicchi…” Kise murmured, trying to huddle closer. “I- I don’t-”

“I refuse your gift, I don’t want to be a vampire,” Kagami said clearly, without any hesitation.

“Then you are prey, like all mortals. I banish the three of you.”

“Wait,” Akashi said. “I’m keeping this one.”

Kagami and Kise gaped at them. Kuroko shifted uncomfortably.

“You’ve made a friend?” Masaomi asked, his tone curious.

“Yes.”

“Kuroko, are you sure that’s what _you_ want?” Kagami asked carefully.

“Yes, I’m sure…” Kuroko nodded.

“Aomine is going to kill me if I leave you here.”

“I’m sure, this is what I want.”

“Kurokocchi…”

“Then he may stay,” Masaomi said. He looked back at Kagami. “You and your remaining friend are banished from my castle.”

“Yep, right, we’ll go then,” Kagami said. “Kuroko, I’ll see you again sometime. I’ll make sure of it.”

He and Kise left, Kise staring over his shoulder at Kuroko and looking upset until they’d disappeared out of the castle.

“Seijuurou, the scroll,” Masaomi said as soon as the giant doors were shut.

“Of course, father.” Akashi detached the scroll from his back and handed it over.

“You should get some rest. Your old room remains here, though I’m sure it will need some tidying up. Off you go then.”

Akashi nodded, then wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s waist and pulled him off without a word. They didn’t speak, Kuroko just walked with him through the castle until they came to a door. Akashi pushed it open and gently nudged Kuroko inside, then shut the door behind them. He sighed with relief and leaned back against the door.

“That was stressful,” he said. He gave Kuroko a smile. “I suppose I should show you around.” He took Kuroko’s hand in his own, leading him further into the room. “Ah, wonderful. It’s good to see my father has let my room become a complete mess while I’ve been gone.”

The room was full of cobwebs and dust. There were a few pieces of furniture, wardrobes and desks, chairs beside a long-cold fireplace. Kuroko noticed a coffin on one wall. Did Akashi really used to sleep in that? Kuroko wondered. Freaky.

“Do you want to sit down? I’ll clean up a spot for you,” Akashi offered.

“S-Sure,” Kuroko said.

He watched as Akashi cast spells on the chairs by the fireplace, and they returned to a clean, polished state.

“It’s a start,” Akashi said with a smile.

Kuroko sat down on one of the chairs, and Akashi joined him.

“Are you tired?” Kuroko asked. “You were in that monolith for a long time.”

“That’s an understatement. And after sleeping for over four thousand years, I am feeling a little groggy. I think I’m more hungry than tired though,” Akashi said. “If I fed I’d probably feel fine.”

“So, you have to bite someone?”

He nodded. “Yes. Don’t worry, not you. There’s people here specifically for that.”

Kuroko had the strangest thought that he wouldn’t mind if Akashi bit him.

“Um.”

“Hm?”

“You… can bite me if you want…”

Akashi smiled. “That’s kind of you to offer, but you don’t need to. Don’t feel like you have to offer yourself to me for me to be happy. I didn’t ask you here to be my personal dinner.”

“I’m sorry…” Kuroko mumbled, blushing. _Stupid_.

Akashi tilted his head. “I can bite you if you really want though.”

Kuroko looked up. “I- You can go ahead. I don’t mind.”

Akashi leaned in closer to him. “Are you sure? It’ll hurt a little bit.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay then.”

Akashi placed one hand on Kuroko’s neck, tilting him to the side. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the exposed skin, and then Kuroko felt two stabs of sharp pain. He flinched a little, but Akashi held him in place. He couldn’t actually feel the blood flowing out, but it still hurt a lot. After a minute, Akashi pulled back, licking over the bite. Kuroko looked at him, seeing his lips and cheeks slightly red. His eyes were also glowing. Kuroko pressed his hand to the bite, only to find that it had sealed over. There were two little scabbed scratches from where Akashi’s fangs had been.

“You healed me?” he asked.

“Yes, my saliva does that,” Akashi explained. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. I thought I’d feel dizzy, but I don’t.”

“I didn’t take much. I don’t want to make you sick.”

“But aren’t you hungry?”

Akashi smiled. “I’m a Vampire Lord. We actually don’t need a huge amount of blood. This will keep me going for about a week. Anyway, I should get you something to eat. We do keep food here to feed the other humans that we feed off.” He stood up and paused. “You should come with me, I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Kuroko nodded and stood as well, following Akashi back to the door. Just as Akashi was about to open it, it burst open on its own, and a tall man with dark hair was suddenly throwing himself on Akashi.

“Sei-chan!”

“Reo,” Akashi said, gently patting him.

“You’re back, you were gone so long,” Reo said. He moved back and wiped away the tears in his grey eyes. “We all missed you so much.”

“Even Chihiro? That’s nice to hear.”

Reo smiled. “Yes, even Chi-chan.”

“Where is everyone then?”

“In my study. You should bring your little friend along to see them. Wouldn’t want someone to steal him while you were gone.”

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of,” Akashi said. He turned to Kuroko. “Kuroko, please stay close to me.”

Kuroko nodded, quickly moving to Akashi’s side and holding onto him. Reo smiled down at him warmly before waving for them to follow him. Akashi led Kuroko after Reo, through the castle and into a magical looking study room. Three other people were already in there.

“Akashi!” the blonde man said excitedly, leaping to his feet.

“Kotarou,” Akashi greeted him. He looked at the other two men. “Eikichi. Chihiro.”

“Great, the brat’s back,” the silver-haired man grunted.

“Chi-chan, honestly,” Reo muttered.

“What’s with the human?” Chihiro asked.

“Yeah, we heard you brought a human home,” Kotarou added.

“This is Kuroko Tetsuya. He’s staying with me for a while.”

Kotarou whistled. “You’ve finally got an interest in someone then?”

Akashi rolled his eyes. “Yes, now leave us be.”

Kotarou bowed, still grinning widely. “As you wish, my prince.”

“Kuroko, I should introduce you properly,” Akashi said. “These are my retainers, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, and Mayuzumi Chihiro.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Kuroko said with a polite bow.

“Don’t worry, Kuroko-chan, we’ll help keep you safe here,” Reo said, winking cutely.

“Forgive me if I don’t trust you to succeed with that job,” Akashi said. “ _I’ll_ be doing most of the protecting, thank you.”

“Brat,” Mayuzumi muttered.

“Chihiro, that behaviour is unsightly,” Akashi said. “I’m gone for four thousand years and you suddenly think you can be rude to me again.”

“Hmph.”

“Anyway, Kotarou, can you please get something for Kuroko to eat?”

Kuroko had honestly completely forgotten about food, he’d been so caught up with everything going on.

“Roger! Come on, Ei-chan, with me!”

Nebuya grumbled a little but stood and followed Hayama out of the room. Akashi guided Kuroko over to one of the chairs surrounding Mibuchi’s table, the pair sitting down.

“So you don’t get any surprises,” Akashi began to Kuroko, “Reo and Chihiro are in a relationship. As are Kotarou and Eikichi.” He looked over to his remaining retainers. “I assume that’s still the case?”

“Of course,” Mibuchi said, draping himself over Mayuzumi.

“So, you’re the only one without someone?” Kuroko wondered aloud.

Akashi smiled at him. “For now.”

Kuroko looked away to hide his blush.

“Gross. If you’re going to flirt, do it far away from here.”

“Chihiro, need I remind you of all those times I’ve walked in on you two?”

Mayuzumi blushed and glared without a word.

While he and Mibuchi started talking about something, Kuroko leaned into Akashi’s ear. “He seems kind of… aggressive.”

Akashi chuckled softly. “Yes, he is a bit. He’s a good friend though. He’s all bark and no bite.”

“I am a vampire, I am literally all bite,” Mayuzumi interrupted.

“I’ll add eavesdropping to your list of sins,” Akashi said calmly.

“Tch.”

Hayama and Nebuya returned then, both carrying plates of food.

“Wasn’t sure what you liked, so we just brought everything we had!” Hayama explained. “The thralls here are actually really well fed!”

Kuroko wasn’t sure if he liked the term ‘thrall’, but he chose to ignore it for now. He leaned forward to inspect the food he’d been given. He was actually a vegetarian, and so he avoided the meat on the plates and picked up a piece of bread with cheese on it.

“Don’t you want something more than that?” Nebuya asked with wide eyes.

“Relax, Ei-chan, he’ll get to it,” Hayama said.

“Actually, this will be enough for me,” Kuroko said. “I don’t eat much.”

Both Hayama and Nebuya looked incredibly confused.

“Oh, leave him be,” Mibuchi said. “Some humans are just like that.”

“Are you sure that’s enough for you, Kuroko?” Akashi asked quietly.

“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you,” Kuroko replied, giving his vampire companion a reassuring smile.

Akashi seemed to settle then, joining in the conversation with his friends and asking about things he’d missed. Kuroko was paying attention, but he was also a little unsure of what he should be doing, so he started fidgeting with Akashi’s coat. It had a number of buckles on it, so Kuroko busied himself by playing with them.

“Look at him, he’s so enamoured with you,” Mibuchi said happily.

Kuroko glanced up, sensing that the conversation was now about himself. He looked to Akashi to see him looking quite pleased. Kuroko had no idea what he’d missed.

“Well, I have enjoyed chatting with you, but I think I’ll retire to my room with Kuroko,” Akashi announced.

“Awww, Sei-chan.”

“You can see me tomorrow.”

“Hm, okay then.”

Akashi stood up and started to pull Kuroko along.

“Oh, it was nice to meet you again,” Kuroko called over his shoulder before Akashi could whisk him away.

They returned to Akashi’s room, and he bolted the door from the inside. “Hopefully no one will bother us now,” he said. “Do you want to sleep? I imagine you’re tired after the past few days.”

“Yes, I am,” Kuroko nodded. He eyed the coffin across the room. “Is that the only bed you have?”

“The coffin? I’m afraid so. I can get you a proper bed tomorrow, but for now this will have to do.” Akashi obviously sensed how hesitant Kuroko was, as he said, “Don’t worry, it’s not that bad. It’s actually quite comfortable. Come on, I’ll show you.”

“You’re not going to shut me in it or anything, right?”

Akashi smiled. “Of course not.”

He undid the buckles on his coat and slipped it off, revealing a white, ruffled blouse underneath. He took off his boots as well and set them aside, then stepped into the coffin, sitting down and beckoning Kuroko over. Kuroko cautiously walked over, and started to undress himself. He took off his boots and his cloak, just remaining in the robes he had on. He stepped into the coffin beside Akashi, the pair settling down together. Kuroko was indeed surprised at how comfortable the silk interior of the coffin was.

“See? I told you,” Akashi said. He had his arm under Kuroko and wrapped around him, holding their bodies together. “I’ll leave it open for you though.”

“You usually sleep with it shut?”

“Yes, I like the darkness.”

“It’s a little cold…” Kuroko admitted.

“Ah, I’m sorry. It is drafty in here, isn’t it? Wait a moment.” Akashi got up, sliding his arm out from under Kuroko, and fetched his coat. He returned to the coffin and laid it over Kuroko. “Is that better?”

“Yes, much. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“So, what do we do now we’re here?”

Akashi inhaled. “Now we have to figure out what to do about my father.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever sided with the Volkihar clan once in my Skyrim lifetime, so today I went and played their intro to reacquaint myself with it. IT WAS RESEARCH. PLAYING A VIDEO GAME FOR RESEARCH. I LOVE MY JOB. Serana is my eternal love. Come to me my sweet. Still miffed she won't marry you even if you cure her. It's been like five years and I'm still salty. 
> 
> Also the Divine spell I mentioned at the start is from the mod Phenderix Magic Evolved. It adds offensive restoration spells which are AWESOME. Because I love the whole 'paladin/holy knight' thing, so playing a restoration character can be really fun with that mod. 
> 
> So if Akashi is Serana, and Masaomi is Harkon, does this mean Shiori is Valerica, and therefore alive? Yes.... Yes it does.....
> 
> Pls comment if you liked it, I would appreciate it. I poured my soul into this story. Which is ridiculous. Because there's hardly anyone who is a fan of both Skyrim AND KnB. TO QUOTE AOMINE, IT'S A BIT OF A USELESS EFFORT. 
> 
> Reminder that there will be a part two to finish things up. c:


End file.
